An alternate ending to episode 49
by KuroiShi
Summary: It is a non-yaoi ending to episode 49, it is really odd. Does not make much sense. There is a party going on, tons of booze, and I changed some stuff... R&R please.... I re-posted it, cuz someone flamed me, and I just had to reply.


AEE49

An alternate ending to episode 49.   
By: Kuroi Shi

  


Who else thought the Heero and Relena ending sucked monkeys???   


All of the gundam pilots are in thier gundams floating off in space somewhere, blowing up mobile dolls, while Heero was trying to destroy libra... Well you have seen it you know how it goes... 

"When this is over lets celebrate with a big expensive bottle of champagne!" Duo suggested, as he scliced through several mobile dolls with his double bladed thermal energy scythe.   
"As long as its non-alcoholic." Replied Quatre, right before he blew up a small part of libra.   
"Okaaay." Said Duo, and Trowa at the same time. Too bad Quatre couldn't see the evil grins on Trowa, and Duo's faces. 

Heero blew up libra 

"PARTY AT QUATRE'S HOUSE!!!" Duo yelled 

Heero took off earth in his gundam, to invite everyone to Duo's party.   
He had trouble finding Relena. 

Heero eventually found her on a colony. He left an invitation for her on a teady bear, on her space shuttle.   
Heero watched Relena tear up the invitation 

"Next time give it to me in person" She said. 

Heero saw that, and got mad. He put down the small box he was carrying, and pulled a gun out of it. He got on Relena's shuttle, and shot her right through the head. 

"Only I can do that." Stated Heero. (He is refering to Relena tearing up the invitation) 

Duo and Trowa went shopping for booze for thier party, (So what if they are 4 years under age)   
and they made sute they got plenty of "Pepsi" for Quatre. 

* A week later*   
Everyone showed up for Duo's party. While Rasid was parking the gundams, and other mobile suits, Duo and Trowa were in the kitchen preparing food and drinks. 

"Dump half of of that coke out and fill it with vodka." Duo told Trowa.   
Trowa did what Duo said, and both of them brought out the food and booze. They handed a bottle of pepsi to Quatre. 

"Where did all this Booze come from? in case you haven't noticed we are all only 15 here." Qautre looked confused.   
"We can drive cars and fly planes, so whats wrong with buying alchohol." Trowa pointed out.   
"Oh Quatre, we charged all of the booze to your credit card." Said Duo, as he took a long drink of some Labbatt blue.   
"Yeah, I hope thats ok, We would have used mine, but clowns don't make that much." Stated Trowa/   
"What!!, how much did all of this cost?" Asked Quat 

Trowa handed Quatre a recipt. He took one look at it and fainted. 

*A few minutes later* 

Quatre regained consiousness   
"Thats a lot of booze. Is it really a good idea to get wasted while your gundams are right in my garage, we might kill someone important and start another war." Trowa could tell Quat was a bit nervous about the gundams being so close to soon-to-be drunk teenagers. "Ok everyone, give me the keys to your gundams"   
"Not a chance, it is dishonorable to give the keys for Nataku to a weak woman like you." Said Wifei.   
"I am with Wuffie in this one, No way." Heero was in on Trowa, and Duo's plan.   
Trowa and Duo just stared at Quat, and laughed. 

About an hour later, Relena shows up. 

"What are you doing here, I thought I killed you?" Heero was confused.   
"You gave me an invitation." Replied Relena/   
"But I killed you."   
"Yeah, I know."   
"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL ALIVE."   
"How the hell should I know" 

*3 hours later* 

Quatre is on was third bottle of pepsi, and passed out on the kitchen table, while Duo dressed him up in a pink frilly dress and dragged him by his leg to a chair.   
Duo and Trowa were the only ones who were not wasted out of thier minds. 

"umm Trowa, where did Heero go, his gundam is not in the garage." Asked Duo, as soon as he finally noticed Heero and Relena were no longer at the party.   
"Damn." Trowa turned on the tv. If Heero did anything, it would surely be on the news. 

On the t.v, Wing zero in neo bird mode was flying really fast, and trying to shoot the Aries behind it.   
Heero Hit the aries a few times with that big gun thing, but it remained undamaged, He tried to drive his beam saber through it. Still nothing. "Why won't you die!"   
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO, Im right over here so come and kill me." Shouted Relena   
"I know where you are, damnit, and can't you see I am trying to kill you." Heero replied.   
Relena: "HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOO"   
"I will..."   
"I will..."   
"I will..."   
"I WILL SURVIVE!!!!!!!" Heero screamed as he shoot at the aries some more. It finally blew up "Mission accomplshed." 

The zero went on a rampage through where ever the hell it ended up, torching buildings and stuff. 

Duo and Trowa turn turned away from the tv just as Quatre gets up, and runs towards the gundams, doing that evil monkey laugh from ep. 21, with several bottles of coke in his arms.   
Cathrine and Hilde leave the house towards the mobile suits.   
Trowa and Duo make is to the garage just in time to see Catheine and Hilde hot wire the Heavyarms and Deathscythe, and take off flying to the right, while Sandrock runs to the left, squishing cars along the way. 

Duo notices Wuffie running out the front gate with Nataku following him.   
"Hey, Wait for me... It is dishonourlable to fly a gundam when you are drunk." Said a drunk Wufei, trying to chase his gundam 

"Damn it, the Maganac mobile suits aren't locked up" Duo remembered Rasid didn't keep the magunac suits locked away. 

Duo goes of to where the maganac mobile suits are kept, he arrives as Dorthy Flys away in Rasid's Mobile suit, with all of the other maganac suits following her, she somehow hooked the mobile doll control system up to Rasid's mobile suit. 

Trowa watches Noin and Zechs take off in a Taurus, and Epyon, While Sally follows in a leo. 

Trowa and Duo meet up in the room where the party was going on, and they both notice Relena asleep an the floor. 

"Umm...???????????????????????????? What the f*ck" They said at the same time. 

Relena woke up, and looked at Trowa oddly. 

"You will never be rid of Relena! Muwahahahaha" Relena walked backward, and fell down some stairs. "Hahahahahaha" She went out side, stole Quat's car, and srove away. 

"We're screwed" Stated Trowa "It seems, our origional plan, to get Quatre completly hammered, backfired on us."   
"Well, how much damage could a bunch of wasted 15 year old's in gundams do???" 

End   
  



End file.
